Wounds That Run Too Deep
by Nagini Potter
Summary: This is a rewrite of one of my previous fic. Harry begins feeling the pressures of being the "Boy Who Lived". He not only has to fight Voldemort, but he must also battle his own personal demons. HPxDM eventually. Warnings can be found within.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Ok, so some of you might have read the prologue to this story called Too Late To Save Myself. If you haven't, that's ok too! This is a rewrite of A Dream In A Nightmare, which I decided was really bad. So I finally got around to rewriting it! YAYNESS! I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own anything from the World of Harry Potter.

Warnings: depression, thoughts of suicide, self-harm, mentions of abuse. All of these are very serious issues that should not be taken lightly.

Chapter 1

" Harry mate, wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes slightly. He cried out in shock when he saw Ron's face mere inches above his own.

"RON!"

Ron turned red, and hastily moved away from Harry saying, "Sorry mate. But you wouldn't wake up! You were having one of those nightmare things again."

"Oh," was the only response Harry was able to think of. He did indeed have another Voldemort nightmare, just like the one he had the night before, and the night before, and the night before. In fact, Harry had been having Voldemort related nightmares ever since he left Hogwarts two months ago. He was growing more troubled by them every day.

"I didn't wake you up again, did I?" Harry asked, dreading the answer. He felt guilty every time Ron admitted Harry woke him in the middle of the night with his screaming.

"No, blimey Harry, you know I can sleep through almost anything. Though, you might have woken 'Mione. She came in about ten minutes ago to tell us breakfast was ready. I dunno." Ron said, "Now get up or mum'll have a fit! You know what she gets like."

Harry nodded slightly as he slowly untangled himself from the sheets. He dressed quickly and rushed after Ron.

Just as Ron had predicted, Mrs. Weasley immediately informed the two everyone had been waiting to eat. Harry muttered a quick apology, while Ron turned bright red once again. They all but ran to a seat around the table.

"Are you feeling alright, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking concerned, "You look pale." Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione pointed this fact out at every opportunity.

"I'm fine Hermione." Harry said, "Ginny, could you pass the eggs?" Ginny nodded and handed Harry a large dish filled with scrambled eggs.

"Harry, don't try to change the subject. You're much more pale than normal, you have enormous bags under your eyes, and you look exhausted!" Hermione said

"I said I'm _fine_. Could we maybe talk about this later?" Harry said, through clenched teeth. He knew Hermione would _never_ let him drop the conversation. However, Harry did not want to talk about this around Mrs. Weasley or Ginny.

Hermione pursed her lips but grudgingly agreed. After that, breakfast went about as normal. Though, there was obvious tension in the kitchen of the burrow. Time went by much too fast for Harry's liking. He was dreading his talk with Hermione. He didn't exactly know the real reason why he dreaded the promise of unloading his problems, but he did. He knew he should talk about his dreams, about why he was filled with such self-doubt. Yet he didn't think he could bring himself to sharing his feelings. Some things need to be dealt with without outside help. So it was not without much reluctance that Harry found himself being led up to Ron's room by Hermione and a sheepish looking Ron.

"Muffliato." Hermione said, pointing her want at the door she just closed.

"I thought you didn't like that spell?" asked Harry, trying to avoid the reason they were there.

"Times change. Now Harry, what is bothering you? Don't even try to claim that you're perfectly fine, everyone's noticed a change in you." Hermione said. When Harry didn't answer she rolled her eyes. "You know you can tell us anything Harry. If there's something troubling you, we can help you! Ron and I have always been there for you and always will. We love you Harry and we hate to see you in pain. And yes we can tell you are in mental pain! We aren't as thick as you think Harry! We may not have confronted you about this, but we know something has been bothering you ever since school ended."

"Well Hermione, what do you think is bothering me? Maybe it's that Dumbledore is dead and I couldn't do anything to stop it! Maybe it's because I have to try to find the rest of the horcruxes! OR MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE WHILE I SIT HERE DOING NOTHING, VOLDEMORT IS OUT THERE KILLING MORE AND MORE PEOPLE!" by the end of his speech Harry was shouting. Ron looked a bit shocked, but Hermione didn't. She only nodded her head in understanding and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"It's ok Harry. It's not your fault. I know it's only natural that you place all the blame on your shoulders, but that's not right! Oh Harry, we'll find the horcruxes. Together, me you and Ron! It'll all be fine Harry! We'll always be here to help you." Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes, "Right, Ron?"

"Yea, mate. We've always got your back!" Ron added, grinning.

"Thanks guys. I feel better now." Harry said, putting as much emotion he could into those words, "How about we do some more research?"

"Oh, great idea Harry! We still have 3 books that mention horcruxes we haven't read yet!" said Hermione rushing out of the room, only to return a few seconds later carrying an armful of books.

"Let me just find the right ones!" She said, sorting through the pile until finding three extremely old looking books. "Here, Harry you read 'The Darkest Arts and Their Darkest History'" she handed Harry the shabbiest book with a stain that looked like blood on the cover, "Ron, you read 'The Dark Arts For the Dark Mind'" Ron took the book with a disgusted look on his face, "And I'll read this one, 'Practical Dark Arts and Their Uses."

"This sounds fun." Harry said sarcastically as he opened to the first page of the warn book. His eyes were immediately assaulted with an image of a tortured person whose eyes were melting out of her head. Harry rolled his eyes and refrained from snapping the book closed as he began to read the grotesque book.

Three hours later, Harry firmly shut 'The Darkest Arts and Their Darkest History' and flung it across the room.

"Finished." He said. Hermione, who had finished an hour ago, was sitting on Ron's bed with a look of shock plastered on her face. Ron looked up from 'Dark Arts For the Dark Mind' and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Harry! Don't throw a book!" Hermione scolded.

"'Mione, you can't count this crap as books!" Ron said, gesturing to the pile of Dark Arts books.

"Of course I count them as books Ronald!" Hermione snapped, "They are still books no matter what vile spell the author has written in them!"

"I gotta agree with Ron. That trash belongs in the fire." Harry said

"It's important to learn about all aspects of magic and you know it!" Hermione said, jumping off the bed and stalking out of the room.

"Does this mean I don't have to read this anymore?" Ron asked, although he already knew the answer.

"You know Hermione would have a fit if you didn't finish." Harry said, exasperated, "How can you be only halfway through! We've been reading for hours!"

"I get distracted." Ron said, his ears turning a faint red. Harry snorted, attempting to hold back his laughter. He knew exactly what Ron was distracted by. Harry shook his head.

"I'll go and get her. You keep reading." Harry said. He walked out of the room leaving a disappointed Ron behind.

When Harry walked into the living room, he found Hermione curled up on the couch, arms crossed, and talking to Ginny in hushed tones. Harry cleared his throat to make his presence known. Hermione and Ginny nearly jumped off the couch and quit their conversation.

Hermione glared at Harry.

"Hey, I'm sorry Hermione, ok? That book just freaked me out." Harry said, not going into details in front of Ginny.

"Harry, I know you guys have been reading books on the Dark Arts. Hermione and I do share a room." Ginny said in her 'I'm not _that_ stupid' voice.

"Harry, it's fine. Reading those books puts me in a foul mood as well." Hermione said, "The one I read detailed the affects of this really foul potion that boils the drinker's blood until it evaporates, eventually killing the drinker."

"Mine had pictures of everything, and I mean _everything_!" Harry said, looking disgusted. Hermione and Ginny both shuddered at this.

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione

"I told him you'd probably kill him if he didn't finish reading his book." Harry said

"He wasn't done? We've been reading for hours!" Hermione said, looking concerned.

"Hey, you know how thick my brother is. I'd be surprised if he was a quarter of the way through." Ginny said, snickering.

"OY! I heard that!" said Ron, his voice coming from somewhere behind them. Harry turned around first and started laughing.

"I'm more than halfway through the book by the way. And it only took that long because it was hard to read through the bloodstains!" Ron said, glaring at Ginny. Hermione shuddered.

"It's ok Ron, it's almost lunch time. Why don't we stop for a bit?" Hermione said.

"Yea, that sounds good." Ron said. Harry barely held back his laughter. The two already acted like a married couple! One glance at Ginny told Harry she was thinking the same thing.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked as Ron and Hermione went to the kitchen to inquire about lunch.

"Er, sure." Harry said as his mouth instantly became dry. He followed Ginny back up the stairs and into her bedroom. Before he could get a good look at her room, Ginny turned around and pulled Harry forward and kissed him. Harry instantly froze. He had no idea what was going on. He felt Ginny's arm around his neck and her other arm encircling his waist. She didn't seem to notice his lack of response. His mouth fell open slightly from shock and Ginny took that as an invitation to enter. Harry inwardly panicked as Ginny's warm tongue massaged his own. He finally pulled away and tried not to let his emotions show on his face.

"Er, Ginny . . . eeeeeerrrrrrrr, what was that for?" Harry asked, trying to regain his composure.

"That was for you. I'm not stupid, I know you plan to leave soon with Hermione and my brother. I want to have something to remember me by, in case you meet some beautiful girl in your travels." Ginny said, smiling cheekily.

"Ginny, we're trying to defeat Voldemort, which doesn't involve going to a strip club." Harry laughed. He instantly regretted his words when he saw Ginny's eyes widen.

"So that is what you're doing! I knew it!" She said. Punching the air with her fists in triumph.

"Ginny, I was joking." Harry said quickly, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Sure you were. Let's go get some lunch, I'm starved." Ginny said as she skipped out of the room, dragging Harry behind her.

Lunch was not as awkward as breakfast, but fairly close. Hermione kept giving Harry and Ginny odd looks and Mrs. Weasley kept going on about how peakish Harry looked. Harry was more than relieved to leave the table and retreat to the upstairs floors with Ron and Hermione. However, when they reached Ron's bedroom, Harry found himself once again being interrogated by Hermione.

"What did Ginny want to talk to you about?" She asked

"She just wanted to know what we're going to do when we leave." Harry said, as calmly as he could.

"That's not all and you know it!" Hermione said, piercing Harry with a look that made her look similar to Professor McGonnagal.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to Hermione with a look of utter bewilderment.

"Harry, what else happened? I know she wouldn't pull you into her room just to ask you where we're going!" Hermione said

"You were in Ginny's room?! _What?!_" Ron nearly shouted.

"Nothing, I mean she kissed me but--"

"YOU KISSED GINNY! After you DUMPED HER!" Ron yelled, trying to move towards Harry, but Hermione grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No, I said she kissed me. There's a difference." Harry said coolly

"THERE'S NO DIF--"

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted, cutting Ron off mid-sentence. When he made no move to continue talking, Hermione continued, "Harry, but you must see that there really is hardly a difference!"

"Hermione . . ." Harry started

"Let me finish Harry," Hermione said, then continued with, "As I was saying, there really isn't much of a difference in _her_ mind! There may be a difference in yours, but not in Ginny's. She may take this as a sign that you want to get back together with her."

"YEA--" Ron started

Hermione smacked the back of his head and said, "Let me _finish_!" When assured of Ron's silence, she continued, "Harry do you want to get back together with Ginny?"

"Now's not the best time." Harry said.

"Do you want to get back together with her in the future?" Hermione asked slowly, as if choosing her words carefully.

"Maybe." Harry said, looking at his feet.

"Harry I know you, and I know that you don't use maybe unless your stalling using the word 'no'. That's it, isn't it?" Hermione said, softly.

Harry didn't say anything; he merely shook his head and ran out of the room. He ran until he was in the bathroom. He closed the door and muttered several locking spells, thankful that he was of age and didn't have to worry about the ministry catching him. Harry collapsed to the floor, and as an after thought, cast Muffliato on the door as well. He broke down to near sobs. Harry felt as if he betrayed Ginny by not loving her. That he somehow owed it to Ginny after the years of love she had for him. He looked down at his hands for the longest time. He thought about everything from his parents to Voldemort to Hogwarts to Horcruxes. Fresh tears welled up in Harry's eyes. He couldn't stand it! The emotional pain Voldemort had caused all his life. The physical pain the Dursley's caused for most of his life. Then finally, he thought of the pain, physical and emotional he caused those who loved him. Everyone he loved had been hurt because of him! His parents, Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore had paid the heaviest price. They all died to protect him, the "chosen one". The one chosen to let his friends and family die for him! Harry was sickened by this thought. His whole body trembled with fresh sobs. He vowed right there to let people die for him no longer! The thoughts wouldn't leave Harry's head. The pain refused to disappear or lessen in the least! Harry looked down at his pale flesh. He didn't deserve to live. He thought this over and over until the thought consumed his very heart and soul.

"I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to live. I deserve to feel pain. I deserve to feel pain. I don't deserve to live. I've caused so much suffering. I should die right now. I don't deserve life. My parents deserve life. So do Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore and everyone else who has died in the war because I'm _too weak_ to stop Voldemort!" Harry muttered to himself.

He let the despair and self-loathing consume him until he couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't handle the emotions he felt with such a passion. Harry put his head between his knees in a desperate attempt to calm himself. It was then he saw that rusted nail on the floor. Harry tentatively picked it up. He looked at the nail for what seemed like an eternity. It was around 3 inches long, and rusty, no doubt it had come from the sink or some other appliance in the room and recently, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't allow nails on the floor. He pressed his thumb against the tip and was shocked when he felt blood trickle down his finger. Harry stared at the blood for a moment, mesmerized by the artistic contrast of his crimson blood on his pale skin. And yet, he was captivated for another reason. Harry could feel all the emotions he trapped inside him slipping away in that small drop of blood. He felt a type of release he had never dreamed of feeling. Harry felt as if all the burdens of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt like a normal teenager for the first time in his life. Harry eyed the nail for a moment longer before pricking another finger on its sharp point. Again, Harry felt as if his emotions were dripping away with the blood. Leaving his body for good. Harry smiled ever so slightly. He thought of what Hermione would say to what he was thinking of doing. However, that only motivated him further. Harry took the nail in his right hand and pressed it against the soft flesh of his left forearm. He pressed down and watched as little pinpricks of blood began to form around the nail. He dragged the nail across his flesh, but to his disappointment, only a few drops of blood were released. Harry pulled out his wand and transfigured the nail into a small knife, not longer than his middle finger. He smiled as he put the knife against his skin and pressed down. This time, Harry achieved the affect he wanted. He dragged the knife across his skin and watched in morbid fascination as blood began to drip from the cut and onto his lap and with it, all the horrible pain Harry felt. He felt free. Harry quickly made another cut next to the one already made on his left forearm. Again he felt his emotions drain away, again he felt free of his terrible burden. Harry sighed and continued to drag the knife across his pale flesh. He felt whole in a way he never had before. He felt as if everything could work out all right. Harry felt as if he weren't a man marked for death as he had seen himself ever since he heard the prophecy. Somehow, inflicting this sort of pain upon himself had given Harry control, and control was all he really needed. Harry made a few more cuts, and then decided he was decent enough to face Ron and Hermione.

"Tergeo." He whispered, and siphoned all the dried blood off his cloths and the floor. He cast a glamour charm on his arm to hide the newly formed scabs for a few hours.

"I need to buy some new clothes." Harry said to himself. He then pocketed his knife and opened the bathroom door.

Authors Note: Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! I always appreciate reviews! Oh, and thank you SO SO much to my beta Jo Claire. You are AMAZING!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello, I'm back! Thank you blackdog7 for your review! And a HUGE ENORMOUS thank you for Jo Claire, my amazing beta!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :-(

Warnings: Depression, abuse, the usual. . .

Chapter 2

The next few days of Harry's life passed uneventfully. After the incident in the bathroom, Harry buried the knife in the bottom of his school trunk. He felt no need to use the blade, for which Harry was glad. Hermione attacked him with questions, of course, when he returned to Ron's bedroom after nearly an hour of 'hiding' in the bathroom. However, as much as Harry wished to confess to Hermione what he did to himself, he remained silent.

After the incident with Ginny, the two avoided each other as much as possible and despite many stealthy glances from her, Harry tried not to dwell on their kiss. For some unknown reason, Ron never again mentioned the kiss either and to that, Harry was thankful. Three days after the incidents found Harry, Hermione, and Ron discussing their future search for horcruxes.

"I think we should check every place he has a connection to. I mean, Dumbledore found Marvolo's ring in the rubble of the Gaunt house, and the locket _was_ in the cave in which Voldemort tortured those poor children when he was in the orphanage." Hermione said.

"'Mione, I _really_ wish you would stop saying his bloody name!" Ron said with a shudder.

"Dumbledore said his name." Harry said quietly. He was sitting away from the two, in a corner of the room while Ron and Hermione were on Ron's bed.

"Yea well, that—that doesn't mean we should too." Ron sputtered, taken aback at Harry's casual mention of Dumbledore.

"Harry, I know you must be sick of me asking you this, but are you alright?" Hermione asked, hopping off the bed and moving to sit next to Harry.

"I'm _fine_ Hermione. You don't have to constantly worry about me." Harry snapped. He sighed at the hurt look in Hermione's eyes, "I just don't like being cooped up here, that's all. We've been here nearly two months! I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I want to go shopping."

Ron looked like he was choking as he said, "Alright, who are you and what have you done to my best mate?"

"Oh Ronald, I think shopping sounds wonderful!" Hermione said, her eyes lighting up instantly at the mention of shopping, "Of course we'll have to ask Bill to pick up some of Harry's money. And we should shop in Muggle London!"

"_Muggle _London!" Ron whined, "Why does it have to be Muggle London?"

"Oh Ronald! Don't you remember what Kingsley said last week?" When Ron shook his head Hermione continued, "He said the ministry has been infiltrated. It would be best for us to stay out of sight

"Sounds like a good idea Hermione, I'll go ask Mrs. Weasley. We should go today!" Harry said, jumping up and running downstairs."

Ron and Hermione exchanged slightly confused glances before hastily following Harry down to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry called, "Can I ask you something?"

Harry ran into the kitchen expecting to find Mrs. Weasley preparing lunch. However, he found a room full of people in black robes. Harry quickly reached into his pocket for his wand, only to find that he left it upstairs in his jacket pocket.

"There's Potter."

The group of Death Eaters advanced and Harry found himself surrounded.

"My, my, the famous Potter doesn't even have his wand. What ever will he do?"

Harry looked up to see none other than Lucius Malfoy standing before him, his wand pointing at Harry's chest. Harry growled and took a menacing step towards him.

"Careful Potter, wouldn't want to end up like your mutt of a Godfather just yet, would you?" Malfoy senior said sneering. He waved his wand. Ropes immediately snaked around Harry's wrists and bound them together behind his back.

"Get him."

Four Death Eaters stepped forward and restrained a struggling Harry. Harry tried his best to wiggle out of their grasp, but to no avail. The situation was a bleak one. Harry hoped Ron and Hermione wouldn't try to fight against twenty Death Eaters.

"Bring him outside. We must bring Potter to the Dark Lord." Lucius Malfoy said. He turned around and led the group of Death Eaters out into the Weasley's yard.

"NO, LET GO OF ME!" shouted Harry as the four Death Eaters holding him dragged him out into the yard.

"Stupify." Lucius Malfoy said, pointing his wand at Harry. Harry's world immediately went black as he slipped into the realm of the unconscious mind.

Harry woke in panic. He was quick to realize a few things. One: he had no idea where he was. Two: he was blindfolded and his hands were still tied. And three: he was at the mercy of Death Eaters. None were very comforting thoughts.

"Well, Potter, finally awake I see."

Harry turned around, trying to find the person speaking.

"Pathetic, Potter." The person said. Harry's heart jumped to his throat when he realized to whom the voice belonged. He was in a room, completely helpless, with none other than Severus Snape.

"Why don't you get to the point, Snape?" Harry hissed, trying to stand, only to be shoved back to the ground.

"Get down you filthy little half-blood!" Harry felt a mild stab of fear upon hearing Bellatrix Lestrange's voice.

"Calm yourself, Bellatrix." Snape said. Harry could almost hear the sneer in his voice.

"Stay out of this, Snape! The Dark Lord said I could have a bit of fun with the boy! I intend to accept the offer!" Bellatrix hissed

"Oh, stop acting like an old married couple!" Harry said, rolling his eyes behind his blindfold.

"_Crucio_!" hissed Bellatrix.

Harry was immediately hit with the intense pain of the cruciatis curse. Harry screamed and writhed in pain on the floor as Bellatrix cackled.

"Ickle baby Potter can't take a bit of pain?" Bellatrix said in her mock-baby voice.

Harry could feel tears in his eyes as the pain continued. His head collided something hard as he jerked about as if movement could stop the affects of the curse. Harry could hear Bellatrix laughing once again.

"That's enough, Lestrange!" Snape said. Harry was startled by his tone, but did not have much time to dwell on it.

"Oh Snape, you take the fun out of _everything_!" whined Bellatrix as she lifted the curse.

"The Dark Lord does, unfortunately, want Potter conscious so we can interrogate him." Snape said

"FINE!" snapped Bellatrix. A dim light reawakened Harry's senses as his blindfold was removed. The first this he noticed was that he was in a small, unfurnished room that might have been a large closet. Bellatrix and Snape were standing next to the only door.

"Alright, Potter, the Dark Lord requires us to ask you a few questions. It would be detrimental to your health if we discovered you told nothing but lies. _Understood?_" Snape said, sounding exactly like he did when teaching.

"What ever you say, _Professor_." Harry said, putting as much spite into the last word he possibly could. Snape did nothing to acknowledge this.

"Why were you at the Weasley house?" Snape asked, starting the '_interview'._

Harry blinked, taken aback by the question, "Because I always stay with them during the summer. As you should well know, _sir_." Harry once again put as much malice and disrespect behind that word, to no avail. Snape acted as if he didn't hear the last part of Harry's statement.

"I thought so. Now Potter, where is the Order of the Phoenix meeting?"

"I don't know. And even if I did, do you really think I would tell you?" Harry said, standing up swiftly, "If Voldemort really thinks I would tell him that piece of information, he is once again mistaken! You can tell you're good for nothing master that—"

"You DARE speak His name? With your FILTHY Half-Blood lips?" Bellatrix whispered, cutting Harry off. She was shaking in anger as she took a few steps forward, "YOU DARE SPEAK THE DARK LORDS NAME!"

She slapped Harry's face so hard he was thrown off balance for a moment.

"Oh, didn't you know? Voldemort is a half-blood. That pathetic little snake face had a muggle for a father and a blood traitor for a mother and yet you still kiss his slimy feet." Harry said, smiling inwardly when Bellatrix's face drained of color.

"You . . . you DARE?" She grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and smashed his head against the wall, "YOU—DARE—SUGGEST—THE—DARK—LORD—IS—NO—BETTER—THAN—YOURSELF?!"

As she spoke she banged Harry's head against the wall until he could feel a steady flow of blood on his face. Bellatrix threw Harry to the ground and pulled out her wand.

"That's enough Bellatrix." Snape said, "We must return to the Dark Lord and report."

Bellatrix looked from Harry to Snape and back again before finally lowering her wand and, after a hard kick to Harry's ribs, left the room with Snape behind her.

Harry moved only after he could no longer hear their footsteps. He sat up, ignoring the throbbing of his head and the pain caused by every breath. Harry took a few moments to calm himself before trying to think of escaping. Harry got up and slowly limped towards the door. He tried to turn the handle, only to find it locked.

"Figures." muttered Harry. He threw all his weight against the door, hoping that it would budge. Again and again he tried to knock down the door, which resulted only in a very bruised shoulder on top of all his other injuries.

"Damn." Harry said quietly, as he leaned against the wall next to the door, and slid down it. He could feel exhaustion rolling over him in waves as a million questions ran through his mind. Why would Voldemort want him alive? Why would he ask such obvious questions? Would the Order try to find him?

Other than the question of the Order attempting to track him down, there were no obvious answers. Voldemort's mind continued to be a mystery to Harry. He felt his mind slowly drifting into darkness as his exhaustion began taking over. Harry closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

"Oh, get up. Potter."

Harry opened his eyes slowly, his head still throbbing from last nights encounter with Bellatrix. Or was it today? Harry realized he had no idea how long he had been here.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked venomously. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the closed door, levitating a tray next to him.

"The Dark Lord has no desire to let you die. I have been instructed to make sure this does not happen until the Dark Lord wills it." Malfoy said with a scowl.

"So, Draco Malfoy is forced to play nursemaid to Harry Potter. Never thought I'd live to see this!" Harry said, grinning. Malfoy scowled again, but did nothing to retaliate. He flicked his wand and the tray fell down in front of Harry. There was a goblet of water and a small loaf of bread.

"I'm not eating anything that comes from Voldemort!" Harry said, glaring at Malfoy with as much malice as he could muster. Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked towards Harry.

"Too bad, Potter." He said, picking up the bread. Suddenly, Malfoy's hand shot towards Harry's face, pinching his nose together. Harry struggled for a few moments until his mouth opened involuntarily to breath. Malfoy pushed the entire loaf of bread into Harry's mouth and released his nose. Harry nearly choked before he reluctantly swallowed the food with a grimace. Malfoy smirked.

"You might want to wash that down with something to drink, Potter." Malfoy said, his signature smirk still firmly in place.

Harry opened his mouth to say some biting remark, but Malfoy levitated the water out of the cup and forced it into Harry's mouth. Harry felt like he was drowning for a moment before, once again, swallowing against his will.

"Goodbye, Potter." Malfoy said with a sneer. He levitated the tray and opened the door. Harry sprang up and tried to run out the opened door, only to be thrown back by an Expelliarmous charm.

Malfoy smirked. He turned on the spot and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Harry growled in frustration and kicked the wall.

"Damn Malfoy!" Harry snarled, kicking the wall again, pretending he was kicking Malfoy instead. Harry sat down, moodily and leaned against the wall.

"Damn Voldemort." He muttered closing his eyes. Harry blinked back the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Why do I _always_ manage to get myself in these situations? Whenever I do, someone always ends up dead."

Harry sat straight up as realization dawned on him. Voldemort was using him as bait for the Order!

"When they come, they'll all die." Harry whispered so softly he wasn't sure he spoke at all, as if saying those terrible words confirmed reality. "They'll all die for _me_! I can't let that happen, I can't. I won't—I can't!" Harry could feel tears slipping down his face. How could he avoid the inevitable? There was no way to escape Voldemort.

"Ron, Hermione." He whispered to himself, "Mum, dad, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore. Mum, dad, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore. Sirius, Dumbledore, mum, Cedric, dad. Mum, dad, Cedric Sirius, Dumbledore."

Harry repeated the names of the dead to himself as tears continued flowing freely from his bloodshot eyes. Over and over Harry muttered the outcomes of his past mistakes. Over and over Harry reminded himself what his life costs others. Over and over, Harry whispered the names of those who died because of him! He attracted death. No one was safe whilst Harry lived. That was what Harry had convinced himself to be true. He continued muttering the names of the beloved dead until his throat was too dry to continue speaking. When that happened, he resigned himself to wallowing in his self-loathing. Harry hated himself so much then. He hated the danger he put others in, he hated his own stupidity, and he hated how much he depended on his friends. He constantly put those he loved in harms way.

Slowly, Harry slipped into a dark, fitful, and tormented sleep.

AN: Thank you all for reading. Reviews are always welcomed! Oh, and I'm going on vacation on thursday and I'm not getting back until pretty late on the 10th. I hope to have chapter 3 posted before then, but if not, I'll have it posted by the 11th or 12th. Thank you everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll be gone until August 10th. I have hardly started chapter 4, so it might be a while before I update again. I'm sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter, I usually hate those, but I wanted to post something before I left. However, reviews might make me write faster when I return. . . :-P

Disclaimer: I am not J.KI. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot.tears

Warnings: The usual, violence, depression, self-loathing . . .

Chapter 3

A routine of sorts was quickly formed. Malfoy would bring Harry bread and water once a day, which Harry would refuse, and be forced to consume any way. Then a Death Eater would torture Harry for entertainment, after which Harry would either curl up in a protective ball in the corner while trying not to cry out in pain, or pass out. This horrible routine went on for days, resulting in a very bruised and battered Harry. However, the worst torturer was, by far, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry shuddered slightly at the memory of the previous day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Get up Potter!" Bellatrix said in a teasing manner, though Harry could tell she meant business. He stayed sitting against the wall, a defiant look on his face.

"Potter," She said in a singsong voice, "If I were you, I'd listen to me. I could hurt you in more ways than your tiny little brain can even imagine."

_**She crossed the room in two long strides and picked Harry up by his hair.**_

_**"So are you going to cooperate, or will I be forced to hurt you?" She said, menacingly. Harry shook his head and glared at Bellatrix. Bellatrix laughed manically and shoved Harry to the floor. Before Harry could get up, she placed her boot-clad foot on the small of his back, pinning him down with most of her weight. She grabbed Harry's bound hands and yanked them up to a painful angle. **_

_**"This should stop that little habit of yours, Potter."**__**Bellatrix said, laughing once more. Harry could feel the tip of her wand touching the pinky finger of his left hand, and then there was pain. Harry screamed as he felt the blood gushing out of the stump that was his finger. The last thing Harry heard before blacking out was Bellatrix's laughter and his own screams. **_

End Flashback

Harry had woken up the next day with no pinky finger and an immense amount of pain. His arm felt broken and breathing was very difficult. But that was the all in the past.

"Potter." Malfoy said. Harry quickly looked up to see Malfoy standing in front of him. However, Malfoy was not levitating a tray usual.

"What?" Harry asked with a tired sigh.

"The Dark Lord will see you now. Get up." Malfoy said, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry shivered but betrayed no other sign of fear or weakness. Instead of standing, Harry merely glared at Malfoy.

"Let's skip the games Potter. Up. Now." Malfoy said with a sneer. When Harry made no move to stand, Malfoy strode across the room and jerked Harry up by the elbow. He half dragged Harry towards the door. Before exiting, Malfoy waved his wand and conjured more rope that attached itself to the rope already binding Harry's wrists. Malfoy held onto the end of the rope.

"What? Afraid I might run away?" asked Harry in a mocking tone. Malfoy said nothing, but instead opened the door and pushed Harry out into the hall.

"Walk." Malfoy said, pushing Harry in the right direction.

"And why should I do that?" Harry asked defiantly.

"Because the Dark Lord promised Bellatrix another go at you if you're late." Malfoy said, his voice threatening, "Now walk!"

Harry slowly began walking down the dark hall. After a few minutes, Harry reached a large room with five different halls leading out of it. He turned and threw a questioning glance at Malfoy.

"The one straight in front of you, Potter. Go."

Harry gritted his teeth and walked forward and was about to open the door when Malfoy nearly shouted, "Don't touch the door!"

Malfoy yanked the rope, pulling Harry backwards and onto the floor. Harry yelped as he landed on his broken arm. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it as he shook his head and turned around to face the door.

"Draco Malfoy bringing Harry Potter to the Dark Lord." He said, pressing his left forearm against the middle of the door. The door swung inward.

"Up, Potter." He said, lightly tugging on the rope in his hand. Harry slowly got to his feet and walked through the doorframe, radiating defiant confidence. Malfoy hastened to follow, being sure to give Harry a small push. The door swung closed behind them. Malfoy let go of the rope and walked away from Harry across the room and into the group of people standing there.

"Harry Potter." Hissed Voldemort, stepping forward from the group of Death Eaters. Harry quickly scanned the room, searching for all possible exits or instruments to fight with. Voldemort looked at Harry, and said in Parseltongue, "_Harry, do you really think you can escape me? There are 20 of my most loyal followers in this room with me and you have no wand. You are powerless and defeated. I have won Harry. There is no point resisting me any longer. You are nothing. How did you believe you could defeat me, the most powerful wizard in history!"_

_"__You should know, Tom, that I will never give up! And neither will the Order of the Phoenix. Even if I die, they will still fight. The Order of the Phoenix will always be there to resist you." _Harry hissed back.

Some of the Death Eaters standing behind Voldemort, who didn't know Harry could speak Parseltongue, were looking rapidly from Harry to Voldemort in confusion. Harry snorted.

"Killing me won't solve your problems, Tom. But if you think it would, then go ahead and try." Harry said, attempting to sound bored.

"You truly believe mere words will stay my hand, Harry? You are more of a fool than Dumbledore was." Voldemort said, advancing on Harry, "You and your precious Order cannot win against me. For I have gone farther than any wizard on the path to immortality, farther than even Dumbledore could imagine."

"Then go ahead and kill me, Tom." Harry said, still fighting to maintain his façade of boredom.

Voldemort laughed his high-pitched cruel laugh that sent chills down Harry's spine as he said, "Harry, Harry, Harry, I haven't brought you here to kill you. If that was my wish, we would not be having this conversation."

Harry blinked, taken aback by Voldemort's words.

"Then what do you want?" Harry asked defiantly, regaining his composure and glaring daggers at Voldemort.

"To teach you some respect." Voldemort said as he slowly pulled his wand out from the inside of his robes. Harry couldn't help himself as he took a few steps backwards until he hit the wall.

"Crucio." Voldemort hissed. Harry was hit with the intense pain associated with the unforgivable curse. Harry collapsed, but refused to make any noise of discomfort. He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent any sound from escaping his mouth. Harry refused to give into Voldemort. He could taste blood in his mouth. Harry's control was slowly slipping away. He let out an involuntary moan. Harry could hear Voldemort laughing as the curse was lifted, leaving Harry panting on the floor. Voldemort then pointed his wand at Harry's right leg. Harry heard a loud _crack_ and he was hit with another wave of pain. He looked down at his leg and saw a small amount of bone poking through the skin of his shin. Harry closed his eyes and bit back a stream of curses.

"This is only the beginning, Harry. You will learn to obey. I will break you and it will not be a difficult task." Voldemort said, suddenly standing directly in front of Harry. Harry struggled to pull himself off to floor, however his broken leg would not allow it. "We're done for now, Potter. Draco, take Harry back to his room."

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the crowd of Death Eaters and towards Harry and Voldemort. He did his best to avoid Voldemort's red eyes as he pulled Harry up and dragged him out the door.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" cried Harry, shaking Malfoy's hand off his arm.

"You're lucky that's all he did, Potter. The Dark Lord is merciful." Malfoy said, scowling slightly.

"Really, Malfoy, don't tell me you actually _believe_ that shit." Harry said as he started limping back towards his 'room'.

Malfoy didn't say anything as he pushed Harry in the right direction. When they arrived at the correct door, Malfoy opened it and shoved Harry inside. However, before closing the door, he glared at Harry and said, "By the way, I _do_ believe in the Dark Lord. He has the right idea for this country's future."

"You're lying, I can tell." Harry said with a light voice, his piercing eyes staring into Malfoy's. Malfoy quickly dropped his gaze and left, slamming the door behind him. Harry sighed and let himself slide down the wall, only then did he realize how much his leg hurt.

"FUCK!" He yelled, a stream of tears flowing down his face.

Harry sat there for what seemed like hours muttering various profanities both muggle and magical while attempting unsuccessfully to keep his leg still. A feeling of hopelessness took root deep in Harry's heart. He slowly came to terms with the inevitable: He would die there, in the tiny room and at Voldemort's mercy. Harry realized there was no possible way to escape. There was no clever solution. And Harry cried. He cried as he realized he would never see his friends again. His last hours would be spent alone, in the pathetic state he was in. There was no getting around it. Harry cried for his friends as well. He felt as if he was letting them down. Not just Hermione and Ron, but the entire world. He failed. Harry Potter had failed.

AN: Again, sorry for such a short chapter, the force just wasn't with me. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated, so press that beautiful little button down there and show an author some love!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: No, I am not dead and I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it has taken me this long to post!! I went on vacation right after I posted the last chapter, then my beta went on vacation a few days after I got back, then school started. . . yea. So I guess I don't have a good excuse for not writing. You also might notice that I switched this story into the Tragedy category instead of hurt/comfort. Just thought I should mention that. . .

A/N: ooooooooo, I forgot to thank people! I am eternally grateful to Jo Claire for taking the time to beta my story and for the review :-P. Thanks to Myra Breccia for adding me to her story alerts, and a huge thank you to Nillock Zifnab for adding me to your favorite authors list!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own nothing but the plot line :-(.

Warnings: Implied slash, torture, character death. . . the usual

ENJOY!!

Chapter 4

_CRASH! BANG! BOOM!_

Harry woke to hear deafening noises coming from outside his door. He jerked away from the wall he was propped up against and instinctively attempted to stand. He cursed his broken leg, and leaned back against the wall. His dazed mind finally made an important connection. The noises sounded like a battle, and that meant the Order of the Phoenix was there.

"Hermione, Ron." Harry said as loud as he could in his present condition. But, he couldn't even hear himself over the noise.

"HARRY! HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?"

The noise began to die down and Harry could hear something moving outside his door.

"HARRY!" Harry recognized the voice as Hermione.

"Hermione . . . HERMIONE!" Harry shouted.

"Oh, Harry! Are you in there?" She asked, pounding on the door to Harry's room.

"Yea, Hermione you're going to have to help me. Is there anyone else with you?" Harry asked

"No, it's just me. I was separated from the others. Harry, are you hurt?" she asked. Harry could detect a slight note of panic in her voice.

"I guess you could say that." Harry said

"Well, stand back Harry. I'm going to blast the door." she yelled.

Harry didn't obey, as if he could, when the door was blasted into tiny splinters. Out of the dust, Hermione came into view, holding her wand in front of her as if half expecting a Death Eater to be with Harry.

"Oh, Harry! What happened to you?" she asked as she rushed towards Harry.

"What do you think?" Harry asked irritably, "Could you untie me, Hermione? We need to get out of here."

Hermione nodded and pointed her wand at the ropes binding Harry's hands, saying, "Diffindo."

"Harry, your—your finger!" Hermione cried. The ropes fell away from Harry and he gingerly moved his arms out from behind his back, wincing in pain as he moved his broken arm.

"Bellatrix." Harry said.

"Harry, is your arm broken?" Hermione asked, shrilly. When Harry nodded she pointed her wand at his arm and said, "Episkey."

Harry could feel the bone slide back into place. The pain went away instantly. Harry moved his arm around to prove to himself that his arm was fine.

"Can you stand?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder at the empty doorframe, "We need to leave and find the others."

"No." Harry said, pointing at his leg. Hermione gasped, but nodded and pulled Harry up from the floor.

"Put your arm around my shoulder and lean on me. I don't know a spell strong enough to heal your leg, so we'll have Pomfrey look at it when we get back to headquarters."

Harry did as he was told.

"Hermione, how did you find me?" Harry asked as they started walking, or in his case limping, down the dark corridor.

"Harry, your wand was upstairs when you were attacked. We used it to track you magical signature." Hermione said, pulling Harry's wand out of her pocket and handing it to him.

"Oh" was all Harry said.

The hallway was dark and dusty, looking as if a few rampaging Hippogriffs had tried to kill each other. The couple slowly made their way down the hall. Hermione attempting to look everywhere at once and Harry, fighting to keep moving, his wand in his right hand as his left was around Hermione's small shoulders. Very quickly, it became awkward to walk. Hermione was almost an entire head shorter than Harry, so she had a difficult time supporting Harry's weight. Harry and Hermione soon found themselves in a room with five doors.

"We have to go through the middle door, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at the room.

"Harry, come on! We have to get out of here!" Hermione pleaded, trying to pull Harry towards the door.

Harry shook his head, and took a small step backwards.

"We're going the wrong way, 'Mione." He said while attempting to pull Hermione backwards.

"No we're not, that's how we got in. What's wrong Harry? You look frightened!" Hermione said, looking at Harry in concern.

"Hermione, you're wrong. That door leads to Voldemort! There has to be another way out!" Harry said, looking around frantically.

"Harry, how do you know if Voldemort is behind that door?" Hermione asked.

"Because I was dragged out of my room and tortured there!" Harry said, pulling Hermione back farther.

"But—Oh no." Hermione said, a look a panic spread across her visage. She looked at Harry, but he merely nodded.

"A trap." He said, understanding exactly what was happening. "Hermione, I going to ask you to do something, alright?"

"Harry—" she started

"You have to get yourself out. You can run, I can't." Harry said, looking directly into Hermione's eyes, his eyes pleading for her to listen.

"No, Harry—"

"Hermione, I won't let you die for me! He hasn't killed me yet, but I don't know how much longer that's going to last. You have to get out. Ron needs you if you two have any chance of completing the mission." Harry said, a grim but decisive look in his eyes.

"Harry, you know I can't!" Hermione said, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"Yes you can! You and Ron are the only other people who know! It's the only way to defeat him. You have to leave me behind. And who knows, I might even bust myself out." Harry said. His last sentence may have been said hopefully, but both Harry and Hermione knew that was impossible.

"Harry—" Hermione started

"CRUCIO!"

Harry shoved Hermione to the side and out of range of the curse. Unfortunately, he couldn't get himself out of the way of the curse. Harry screamed and fell to the ground as the curse took affect.

"HARRY!"

Harry tried to stop himself from screaming, but he was too drained, both emotionally and physically. He couldn't see what was happening around him, the pain was so intense. Suddenly the pain stopped. Harry tried to stand up, but he was still trembling from the curse and his leg was throbbing more painfully than ever. He looked up to see himself surrounded by Death Eaters, and Voldemort standing in front of him. Someone was at his side, pulling him off the ground.

"You _dare_ attack _me_? _Me?_ The Dark Lord Voldemort?" hissed Voldemort. Harry looked quickly at Hermione.

"What?" He whispered.

"He was torturing you, Harry." She whispered frantically, "I couldn't stand by and do nothing! Besides, the curse was aimed at me, not you."

"You filthy little Mudblood. You dare to attack the Dark Lord Voldemort." Voldemort hissed, stepping towards the two.

"Don't call her 'Mudblood'" Harry said, glaring at Voldemort dangerously. Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort, "She's more intelligent that all your pathetic Death Eaters put together."

Hermione's eyes widened as a hush fell over the crowd.

Voldemort only smiled as he said, "Harry, Harry, Harry. Such defiance. You wouldn't want to see more of your precious friends dead, would you?"

"What did you do?!" Harry snarled.

"Show him." Voldemort said to his Death Eaters. Three bodies were thrown to the ground in front of Harry. Harry fell painfully to his knees and looked down upon the white faces of Charlie Weasley, Hestia Jones, and Mundungus Fletcher. He could do nothing but stare in disbelief for a moment at the people who gave their lives to rescue him.

"Charlie." Hermione whispered, dropping onto her knees next to Harry. Harry glanced at Hermione and saw tears running down her face.

"How does it feel Harry? Does it hurt to see your friends suffer for you? This is what happens when you _love_. You have handed me my greatest weapon against you, Harry. I will break you by breaking those you love. But you must have guessed this, Harry. You have known all along that I would use your undying love for your friends against you." Voldemort said, walking towards Harry and Hermione.

Harry shakily stood up, trying his best to look venomous. However, Voldemort only laughed, sending chills down Harry's spine.

"Lucius." Voldemort said, turning away from Harry and addressing the crowd of Death Eaters surrounding them.

"Yes, my lord?" Lucius said, stepping forward. Harry noticed that he was not wearing the usual Death Eater mask.

"It is time to relocate our headquarters." Voldemort said, "We will be taking Harry and the Mudblood with us. Bella, take the Mudblood, Lucius, you are in charge of Harry."

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out of the crowd, her mask discarded. She grabbed Hermione's hair and yanked her unceremoniously off the floor. Lucius firmly held onto Harry's upper arm in an inescapable vice-like grip. Harry attempted to pull away from the Death Eater, but found no success. Lucius turned on the spot and pulled Harry with him into apparition.

A large courtyard appeared before Harry. Soon after, the yard was filled with the sounds of apparirion as more and more Death Eaters came into view. If Harry hadn't been in such a serious situation, then he might have found the courtyard beautiful. There was a small pathway flanked by rows and rows of multicolored flowers. The pathway lead to a small gazebo covered with vines and various hanging plants. Harry was pulled out of his observations when he remembered the kind of situation he found himself in.

"Take them to the dungeon." Voldemort said, his voice coming from somewhere close behind Harry. Harry turned around, staggering slightly due to his bad leg, to find Voldemort standing less than a foot behind him.

Four masked Death Eaters stepped forward. Two of them grabbed Harry by each arm. Harry shot a nasty look at Voldemort as the Death Eaters half dragged him away.

"And Harry," Voldemort said, making a slashing motion with his wand. Harry felt as if a knife was moving across his right cheek. "We'll be having another chat fairly soon, remember that."

Harry fought to keep his expression defiant as he was forcibly pulled away from Voldemort and towards the large house looming over the courtyard. He glanced around, frantically searching for Hermione. He spotted her being pulled by two Death Eaters a bit behind Harry. He sighed in relief to see that Hermione was not hurt. Harry turned his attention back to his environment, trying to memorize every detail of his surroundings. They were walking along a gravel path leading to the large house. Harry saw a door with marble steps, with grand windows and vines adorning the outside of the house. Before Harry had much time to make more observations, they were at the door. One of the Death Eaters let go of his arm and showed his Dark Mark to the doorknocker. The extravagant door slowly opened and the Death Eater who had opened the door walked inside. Harry was mildly surprised at the lack of noise the door made when opened. He half-expected it to creak.

Harry found himself being brutally pushed forward by the Death Eater still holding tightly to his arm. Harry crashed to the floor, landing hard on his side. Tears formed in his eyes as his broken leg began to throb painfully.

"Get up, Potter." said the Death Eater, kicking Harry's side. Harry struggled to his feet and only managed it when the Death Eater grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

Harry was half-dragged across the floor of the dark house. All the curtains were drawn shut, so none of the afternoon light could penetrate the dark halls. Harry could barely see the shadows of furniture when the door was closed, cutting off the houses last light source.

Harry heard the creak of a door opening and saw the second Death Eater coming towards him.

"Obscuro." The man said, almost lazily, pointing his wand at Harry's face. Harry's world was suddenly black as a blindfold appeared over his eyes.

"Hey!" He shouted, trying to move his arm enough to rip off the blindfold. He felt his arms being pulled behind his back, his hands held together. Harry panicked, not wanting to be completely helpless ever again, and tried to squirm away from the man holding him. He felt ropes form around his wrists as he continued to attempt to wiggle away from the Death Eater. A fist collided with the side of his face, causing Harry to stagger and fall to the floor.

"Stop struggling, you're not getting out of this one, Potter." The Death Eaters said, venomously. Harry received another kick to his already aching ribs. He winced and tried to push himself up, to no avail.

"Well, you're a pathetic bunch, aren't you? Attacking someone who's completely defenseless!" Hermione said, shrilly.

"Hermione, don't provoke them!" Harry said, panicky.

A pair of hands grabbed the front of Harry's shirt, pulling him up none to gently.

"Yes, Mudblood, you should listen to Potter. It would be unfortunate should something _unpleasant_ happen to you."

Harry froze. He recognized the voice.

"Lucius Malfoy." Hermione said, her voice quivering in what Harry could only guess was fear.

Harry gasped as he was pulled up against someone. He struggled, but an arm slinked around Harry's hips, holding him in place.

"Now don't get excited just yet, Potter," Lucius said, his mouth inches from Harry's right ear, "This is merely a show for your Mudblood, the fun part comes later."

Harry trembled as the implication behind Lucius's words forced their way into his mind. Hands were at Harry's shoulders. He found himself being pushed backwards and slamming into something hard. A wall. It took all of Harry's concentration to keep himself from falling over. He regained his balance and before he could move any farther, someone was in front of him, pushing him back against the wall. That someone pressed himself up against Harry. A hand snaked around to rest on Harry's backside.

"Get off me!" Harry said, furious at himself for failing to keep an edge of panic out of his voice. The person pinning him chuckled humorlessly.

"So defiant. But not for long." Lucius said, his breath ghosting over Harry's face. Harry shivered and tried to lean away while wishing he wasn't wearing a blindfold. He felt Lucius hot breath over his lips, and tilted his head to the side, trying unsuccessfully to escape. A hand locked on either side of his jaw and snapped his face back towards Lucius's. Harry was frozen in terror as he felt Lucius bite down hard on his bottom lip.

"What—what are you doing? Stop! Stop it!" Harry screamed, near tears. He was struggling with all his might now.

Lucius replaced his teeth with his lips. Harry clamped his mouth shut, trying to break free from the Death Eater's grasp. The hand holding Harry's chin in place, slowly moved down to Harry's throat. Lucius's fingers curled, just as slowly, around Harry's throat. Almost instantly, Harry felt his air supply cut off. He struggled madly as he became light headed from lack of oxygen. Harry involuntarily opened his mouth, searching for the oxygen his brain craved. Instantly, a tongue began probing Harry's mouth, but that was hardly the biggest concern plaguing Harry's mind. He was more concerned about breathing. Harry stopped struggling as a thick haze descended upon his mind. He was getting dizzy as if he would pass out at any moment. Harry sagged against the body pinning him to the wall, unable to support himself.

"Stop! You're killing him!" Hermione yelled, fearfully from across the room, but Harry hardly heard her. His senses weren't working properly. He felt numb, his mind sluggish. Harry's head lulled to the side, his neck unable to support the immense weight. However, before Harry could truly lose himself to unconsciousness, the hand grasping his throat was removed. Lucius Malfoy took a step back and Harry fell forward, sagging against him and gasping for breath. Lucius quickly pushed Harry sideways onto the floor. Harry could hear him walking away as he lay on the floor. He couldn't seem to get enough oxygen in his system.

"Leave the blindfold on." Lucius said to the other Death Eaters, "Don't let the Dementors in either. I like my toys with some fight in them."

"_Toy!_ You _sicken_ me! Harry is not a _toy_ and how dare you treat him as such!" Hermione yelled, her voice dripping acid.

The smacking sound of skin contacting skin reverberated through the area. Harry could hear Hermione panting.

"Don't touch her!" Harry said venomously.

"Not to worry Potter. I don't plan on touching the Mudblood again anytime soon." Lucius said, his footsteps nearing Harry, "You on the other hand," Harry was pulled up off the floor and pushed up against the wall once again, "I can't make any promises" Lucius whispered that last part in Harry's ear. Harry shivered and turned his face away from the person in front of him. However, Lucius did nothing more that throw Harry down once again.

"Put them in separate cells. Two of you are to stay here to guard them. Stand at the end of the hall and don't let anyone but The Dark Lord, Draco, or myself down there." Lucius said to the other Death Eaters as he strode away from Harry, "Give Potter this potion as well."

"Why, Mr. Malfoy? I though the Dark Lord did not want him healed."

"I don't like to play with broken toys. I prefer to break them myself. Besides, the Dark Lord has given me special permission to heal his leg, and his leg only." Lucius said. This must have been enough proof for the other four Death Eaters because two walked towards Harry and pulled him to his feet. Harry clenched his jaw. He refused to drink any potion from Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy. However, his mouth was forced open, and a foul tasting liquid entered Harry's mouth. Harry tried to spit it out, but he found that his mouth had been forced to close. The potion slipped down Harry's throat against his will. Harry gagged at the awful taste and his mouth was released.

Almost instantly, Harry's leg felt pleasantly warm where his bone was broken. Gingerly, he put a small amount of pressure on his leg and hissed when it stung.

"I shall send Draco down with a second dose." Lucius said

Harry was then pulled forward by the two Death Eaters on either side of him. He put little pressure on his leg as he walked. Harry could hear Hermione and the other two Death Eaters close behind them.

They were walking steadily downwards. Thankfully, there were no stairs, only a ramp. Harry was fighting the urge to panic as he walked, listening for any signal that Hermione was hurt. He tried to keep his jumpiness at bay as the Death Eaters holding him led him on.

The two Death Eaters holding Harry halted. The one on Harry's right let go and Harry heard the creak of an old door opening. He was pushed inside and the sound of a slamming door told Harry that he was completely alone.

Harry pulled himself off the floor and slowly walked sideways, so he didn't accidentally break his nose, and attempted to find a wall. It didn't take long for his shoulder to come in contact with something hard. He followed the wall around the perimeter of the room, finding nothing but the door. There was nothing in the room besides Harry, and that was unnerving. Harry was alone, in a strange prison-cell of a room, and he couldn't see anything. Harry slid down the wall opposite of the door with an angry hiss.

After a while of sitting, the darkness became suffocating. Harry had long ago closed his eyes, trying to pretend the darkness was of _his_ choosing. And despite all his efforts to stay awake, Harry slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

A/N: The next chapter will be graphic. . . you have been warned :-D. Please review. . . that little purple button won't bite you! I should warn everyone that my updates will be a bit slow because I have SO SO SO much homework and I'm in a musical on top of that, so I have very little time. I promise that it wont take as long as last time though. . . I'm not that mean. :-P


End file.
